Valentines' Day
by AiChai
Summary: Valentines' Day is near! Yukine asks Hiyori for a date. Yato got jealous, and along the way, they met someone pretty important. Who might that be? [YatoXHiyori] [YukineXHiyori]
1. Chapter 1: Valentines

**A/N: This is my very first fan fiction. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Valentines**

* * *

"Yato! Oy, wait up!"

Hiyori called but was given no response. Several meters away from her was Yato, busy making a crane origami. She quickly paced and patted his shoulder, peeking at his work.

"What's that for?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph, Hiyori, just you watch. I'll make a thousand of these and wish that I'll have billions of followers! Hah hah hah!" He laughed hysterically. Hiyori just watched him, wondering of how he could believe such thing. Sometimes she even wondered why she liked this childish, good-for-nothing, useless god. She even wondered how Yukine could keep up with him. Speaking of Yukine...

"Hey, Yato, where's Yukine?" she asked.

"Ah, he said he'd check the store over there. Don't worry, I'll know if he did something again." He clicked his tongue. She walked to the direction Yato gave her and ended up at a chocolate store.

_Why would he go here? He could've asked me for some choco if he wanted some._

She walked around looking at those chocolate cakes, with chocolate syrup dripping.

_Gee, I want some_. She walked and walked looking at the chocolate bars that she didn't notice someone running in front of her.

Oof!

"O-ouch!" The blonde guy said, patting his own head.

"Y-Yukine?" She said as she noticed his green jacket and orange gold eyes.

"Ah! Hiyori. Why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm searching for you. C'mon, why are you 'ere anyway?"

Yukine blushed and quickly averted his eyes away from her.

"N-nothin' much. Just checking the choc'lates. Anyways, Valentines' day is near, huh?" He quickly said. Hiyori smiled.

"Yeah. It's not very important, though. I wonder if there's a god of love."

"Maybe there is. Like, you see, Cupid, Valentine, Venus."

"Idiot, those are just stories." she laughed. Yukine seemed to laugh nervously.

_Valentines, huh?_

"S-Say, Hiyori, d-do you have plans for Valentines' Day?" He stammered, blushing lightly.

"Nuh-uh. Why?" She replied innocently.

"Well, uh.. You see.. Could we go shopping together? J-just the two of us?" He averted his eyes on her, biting his lower lip. Hiyori looked at him, and smiled.

"Okay. No need to get embarrassed. I'll pick you up on Valentines at 3?" She said, rubbing his head. Yukine nodded slightly.

* * *

Hiyori quickly ran towards the brass gate several meters in front of her. Yama and Ami are waving and waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" She said right after she halted. Yama patted her shoulder.

"Yeah. no problem. Anyway, I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Yama said with determination. Hiyori thought deeply.

_Tomorrow... what was the date tomorrow? Ah I can't remember at all._

"Hiyori? Oy, Hiyori!"

She quickly drew her head to the other girls and found her body sleeping comfortably on the ground with Yama and Ami poking her.

"Waaaaaaaaah! Not again!" Her purple tail straightened up, showing despair.

"Oh wait. Yama-chan, Ami-chan, what was the date tomorrow again?" She said to their backs as Ami carried her body on her back.

"Oh right. They can't see me. Great. I'll miss my class!"

* * *

Yato and Yukine were fixing a broken fence as their client neared them with two canned soda in his hands.

"Sorry, you went here very fast to fix this. I feel terrible for giving you two only 5 yen." He said.

"No, no, it's no problem at all!" Yukine quickly said, waving his two hands sidewards. But deep inside, he really wanted to scold Yato for giving him a useless job like this.

_I'm no use at all as a Shinki! Seriously, what is he thinking?_

"Psst. Want me to use you? Heh heh." Yato blinked at him. Yukine quickly blushed and shoved him away.

"Shut up. Gross."

"Uhh, so here's two soda for you." The guy said.

"Ah, thanks." Yato quickly snatched the two cans, threw one to Yukine and quickly opened his. They walked towards a shade of a tree.

They were almost done with their soda until they heard a very, very familiar voice shouting at them.

* * *

"Yato!" Hiyori said as she rushed towards them. She halted few meters away from them and panted heavily.

"Hey. 'Sup?" Yato said after he finished his soda.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Yukine asked, looking at her up and down. "Your soul slipped out, did you know that?" he said, pointing at her purple tail.

"I know that!" She said, pointing accusingly at Yato.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You..." She panted, "Kofuku's been looking.." she panted again, "...for you."

"Ah, Kofuku again? Man, such a pain to meet her today." But before he finished his sentence, the three of them heard a familiar voice, again, shouting at them. Few seconds after, in front of them was a pink-haired girl, hugging Yato. Behind her was a tall, muscular, brown-haired guy.

"Yatty! I f-o-u-n-d you!" she said while rubbing her cheek on his cheek. Yato was trying to push her away.

"Gah! Kofuku! I can't breathe." he said.

Hiyori and Yukine stood there, confused. Hiyori neared Daikoku and asked, "Say, Daikoku, what is the meaning of all this? Is Kofuku looking for Yato the whole time?" She was so surprised to see Daikoku teary-eyed. Yukine and Hiyori were surprised and confused why.

"My lady wants to go to a date with Yato tomorrow. She even rejected my invitation. She said she wanted Yato all by herself." He said, sniffing and wiping his imaginary tears. They don't know how to comfort him.

"Ah! S'rry! Kyah, Hiyorin and Yukki are all here, too!"

"I told you, I won't go to a date with you tomorrow!" He said, pushing her away from him.

"Why? What's so important tomorrow?" Hiyori asked them. Everyone quieted down, stared at Hiyori. She just stood there, unsure of what made them silent.

"Hiyori... You don't know the date tomorrow?" Yukine asked.

"Umm... it's February 13 today, so.. tomorrow will be February 14... right?" She thought again.

_What's the occasion? Just tell me!_

"Hiyorin, you're so slow-minded! Tomorrow is Valentines' Day!" Kofuku said, hugging her.

"Valentines... Ahh! Valentines! Oh. That's why you're asking him out, right?" Hiyori finally realized. "But, Yato, why are you not accepting?"

"Don't you just realize, Hiyori?! She's the god of poverty! She brings bad luck!" he cried.

"Ah."

"Mou, it's okay, Yatty. Just one date. Pwease~?" She said, waving her short pink skirt.

"I said, _no_!" He cried and ran towards Hiyori. He hid behind Hiyori's back. Just then a brilliant idea struck his mind.

"Pwease~, Yatty. I even rejected Daikoku's offer!" She pouted. Daikoku was shocked to hear his name and sulked.

"Sorry, Kofuku, I already have a date." Then he looked at Hiyori. All except Yato were surprised.

"Ehh? Who is it, Yatty?" She said, but with no hard feelings. She even seemed happy. Yato smirked at Hiyori.

"It's Hiyori." Yukine was shocked. He looked at Hiyori and saw a surprised and annoyed look.

_That Yato... Hiyori, tell him we'll go out tomorrow. He'll ruin it._ He showed her a tell-him-you-have-plans-for-tomorrow look. But Hiyori wasn't able to see it.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha..." She blushed intensly.

_Goodness, she totally forgot about our date tomorrow. Wait, what? No, no, no, no. It's not a date. Just a shopping together, okay?_ He shook his head to clear off his thoughts, walked towards Hiyori, placed his left arm around her shoulders, and gave Yato a smirk. Hiyori was surprised but only looked at him.

"Sorry, Yato, We already had a plan to go out together tomorrow." He glanced at Hiyori. "Right?"

Hiyori thought deeply and snapped. "Ah! Right! Yeah, Yukine-kun asked me to go shopping with him tomorrow. But, seriously, Yato, it's not like you asked me out or any-"

"Wrong! We are going on a date with Hiyori, okay? Yukine, back off." Yato demanded.

"What's your problem? I asked her first!" He pushed Yato away.

"But Hiyori _will_ obey me. I'm a god!" He cried. Daikoku and Kofuku watched there, enjoying the _fight_.

"Hiyorin, you're soooo lucky." Kofuku said to her, smiling broadly.

"What do you mean?" Asked the innocent Hiyori.

"You see, Yukine and Yato's fighting for a date with you! Kya~, you're so lucky." She placed her palms on her cheeks to show happiness. Daikoku nodded, as well.

"So... You gave up on Yato?" Daikoku asked Kofuku with high hopes.

"Uh-huh."

"Even though you know he just wants to escape from your invitation?"

"Uh-huh."

Daikoku opened his mouth to speak, but Kofuku went first.

"Still not accepted."

_Ouch._

* * *

**A/N: How is it? Please, please review! And, soon, you'll meet a new character!**


	2. Chapter 2: A goddess

**A/N: Chapter 2! Please, please review! Would really appreciate it if you do.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A goddess**

* * *

"I asked Hiyori first!" Yukine growled.

"But I have the advantage! I'm sure Hiyori wants me better!" He said proudly, blushing a bit. He crossed his arms.

"You two, just shut up!" Hiyori cried out, hands rolling into fists. "Stop quarreling over me! We'll discuss this, okay?" She said, more softly, making the two blush.

"F-fine." They both said.

"So here's what. Yukine asked me first, so I'll go shopping with him first. And oh, Yato, you didn't even invite me." She shot him a glare.

"N-no date with me tomorrow?" He pouted. She flushed but kept it.

"I know you only said that to escape from Kofuku. Now she's given up, you can also stop pretending."

"But... I'm not pretending!" He averted his eyes on her, to keep himself from blushing so hard. Yukine and Hiyori were both surprised.

"I really am asking you out."

* * *

"Y-you're crazy, Yato." She said, covering her bright red face with her brown hair.

"It's true. Won't you just believe it?" He said, nearing her.

"Shut up." She finally raised her head. She looked at Yukine, and smiled. "Yukine asked me first, bakaaaa~." She stuck her tongue.

"What- But, I just... I just asked you out decently!" He cried.

"Decent or not, Yukine still asked first. End of story." Then she looked at Yukine. "Let's meet at 10, hmm?" Yukine smiled.

"Okay."

Yato, however, sulked in a corner. "She said, "_end of story_". But I won't give up. Just you watch, Yukine. I'll snatch her in a blink of an eye." He began laughing wickedly and weirdly.

* * *

"Hmm.. What will I wear?" Hiyori asked herself as she took several clothes from her closet and placed it all on her bed. She thought deeply and realized that any will do.

* * *

Yukine sat beside Yato awkwardly.

"Be good to her, okay?" Yato smiled and looked at him. He expected a child's warm smile, but all he saw was an exacerbated and a surprise look from Yukine.

"Wha.. Are you tryin' to comfort me?" He asked surprisingly but gloomingly. Yato shifted uncomfortably.

"Nope. I'm worried about Hiyori." His mind went dark as he imagines Hiyori being with Yukine.

"Don't think I'm that way! I've changed, y'know?!"

Yato was surprised by his words, and smiled slightly.

"That's right. You've changed."

Yukine blushed. "A-actually, I wanted to say...thank you." Yato looked at Yukine and stared. "Yukine."

* * *

Yato got a call for a job, and Yukine went off to meet Hiyori.

* * *

_That wasn't so bad. Walking dogs is a piece of cake._

While flipping his 5 yen, he saw Hiyori waiting for Yukine. He quickly hid behind a post.

_Yukine isn't there yet? _

Minutes after, Yukine came into view.

_He made Hiyori wait, that brat. If it was me I wouldn't have made her wait!_ He thought while grinding his teeth.

Just as he was about to follow them a girl pushed him hard into the bushes and right after an arrow came flying towards the post. It hit directly where Yato was just standing a while ago.

The girl looked up and said, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, my friend's been shooting arrows recklessly and one's coming towards ya and had to do somethin' to save ya'," she said with thick accent, making her look like a foreigner. She was still on top of Yato while apologizing frantically. He looked up and flushed as she saw her face.

_How beautiful. No human being should not be that beautiful,_ he thought as she gazed on her brown hair, with lavender tips. What struck him was her eyes. Her eyes consists of two colors! Right eye is sky blue while her left eye is golden brown. As she realized that he was stunned by her eyes, she flushed deeply.

"I-I was born with it. It's weird, right?" She smiled and just like that, Yato saw a goddess smile.

* * *

Yukine and Hiyori heard a noise and peeked. Yukine whispered to himself, "Wow. A goddess." Hiyori nodded in agreement. They couldn't see Yato the way the girl was positioned. Thinking she was fine, Yukine and Hiyori went off on their date.

* * *

"What's ya name? I'm Chai." She held her hand out to Yato as she got up. Yato stood up and said his usual introductions.

"I'm the delivery god, Yato! Pleased to meet ya!"

"D-delivery god?" She cocked her head to one side as if to show confusion. Thinking of it as a joke, she ignored it.

She straightened herself out and right after her friend came running.

"Is everything okay? Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl said. She have pinkish short hair, reaching to her neck. Her body is slim, making her look like a middle-schooler. "Of course, especially when it's me to the rescue! And, nah, it's alright." She giggled with her friend. Yato looked around and didn't see Yukine and Hiyori.

_Dammit, I lost them._

He looked at her friend and was surprised to see the character "Kiyo" imprinted on her left arm. Then he looked at Chai. Chai met his gaze.

"What's wrong?" She placed her right hand on her hip. Yato pointed at her friend.

"She don't happen to be… a Shinki, right?"

* * *

Night approached fast and Yukine still didn't give Hiyori the chocolates he wanted to. They came by the river bank and sat on the steps. Hiyori looked up. "Its beautiful. Ah, Yukine. Here." She handed him a box wrapped with red paper with a white bow on top. She blushed slightly and said with a smile, "I made these for you."

Yukine's face lit up and took the box. He gave Hiyori hers.

"I-I've been debating whether to tell you this or not. But.. f-for awhile... I've... b-been, you know, uhh… sorta crushing on you." He stammered. But as he got those words out, Hiyori jumped up with a surprised look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by a girl waving at them.

"There ya are! I've been searching the whole day for yah two! Where've yah been?" She jumped high and landed between them. She held a bow on her left hand.

"Y-you're the beautiful girl we saw a while ago!" Yukine and Hiyori were surprised. What made them more surprised is that Yato's behind her!

"Y-Yato.." Hiyori said with rage. Her hands rolled into fists. "Don't tell me you had another affair with her, huh?!"

"Hmm.. I sense jealousy. It's not a bad smell, 'ctually." She sniffed the air around her.

Yukine asked, "Who are you? Why's Yato with you?" She smirked.

"This is Chai," Yato announced, "She's the _goddess of Love_."

* * *

**A/N: There yah go! Hope yah like it! Please review! I love yah all!**


	3. Chapter 3: Indirect Confession

**A/N: Yay! 3rd Chapter! This one's short, forgive me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Indirect Confession**

* * *

"What?!" The two said in unison.

"That's right, I'm the goddess of Love." She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Wait… shouldn't the god of love be, like, Cupid, or something?" Yukine asked.

Yato cleared his throat. "That's right. Her common name is Cupid. Sometimes Valentine, Venus, etc.. But, just like Kofuku, she owns an awful lot of nicknames, that, no one knows her true name."

"What is this familiar aura around her…" Hiyori mumbled under her breath, placing her chin between her index finger and thumb. Then she remembered.

"Ah ha! You have the same personality as Yato!" Hiyori announced. Yukine observed her closely.

"Hmm… You're right. So full of herself and everything."

"Oy. Quit the chit-chat. I'm here to cut the date between you two." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Huh?!" The two said in confusion.

"Because, a one-sided date is a no-no!" She waved her index finger.

"Yah see, my speciality's seeing the heart of people. And Regalias, Phantoms and gods are no exception. I can feel yah. I know who yah love and who yah hate." No response made her continue.

"When two people date, they sh'ld be a couple, 'fficially! But," she pointed at Hiyori, "This girl unconsciously likes someone else!" Hiyori blushed at the statement. Yukine's face also blushed from embarrassment, because he just confessed and now someone told them Hiyori likes someone else!

_And who might that be?_

"S-stop this fortune-telling! And I bet it's Tono-sama you're seeing!" She stammered, her face still blushing. Well, even she doesn't know who she's talking about.

"This is not fortune telling, girl. This is love. L-O-V-E. In yer heart, I see c'nfusion. I bet yah have no idea what I'm talking about? Then, let me tell yah what I'm seeing."

Hiyori's heart beat faster. She clutched her chest with her hand, as if it would burst at any time. Then, she noticed Yato, slightly blushing.

_Why in the world would he blush? Come to think of it, I'm blushing. I-I can't even look at his face! What is this feeling? Comfort? Joy? ...Love? Oh no._

Chai closed her eyes, and listened to Hiyori's heartbeat. She was surprised to see many emotions stirring her heart. She saw many memories she held dear, but what surprised her is that…

She opened her eyes. She mumbled under her breath, "_You love Yato._"

Yato was near enough to hear. Upon hearing, he flushed deeply and his lips formed at slight smile. What's more, he couldn't look at Hiyori. When he tried to, his face would be warm as if all the blood went to his face.

"I guess that's it." Yukine murmured. Chai peeked at his heart. She saw sadness, and at the same time, happiness.

* * *

"Why in the world would you be happy?" She asked Yukine softly as she pulled him away from Hiyori and Yato. They went into a backalley.

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" He asked.

"Because, you see, you found out who Hiyori likes, and yet, you're happy. Why is that?" And then, Yukine smiled sadly.

"I'm happy because my master is happy. _That's all there is to it_." Unexpectedly, a tear fell from his golden orange eyes. He froze.

"Huh? Why… I should be happy… I should be…" There, Chai comforted the boy. He cried his heart out, until he felt better.

* * *

**A/N: How is it? It's really short. Ending is near... I guess. Oh, please review!**


End file.
